


At 13

by fleshlycherry



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Incest, POV Changes, crazy space incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshlycherry/pseuds/fleshlycherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, Simon and River style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At 13

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of five drabbles based on prompts from Livejournal's Stages of Love community (2005).

**At 13**   
_(Attraction)_

She has been beautiful since she was a melon under designer maternity gowns. On those afternoons when Mother slept in the orchid garden, I would talk to her quietly. The day I finally _really_ saw her, she looked at me with her too large eyes, and I knew she recognized me. At 3 she was chubby, as she should have been. At 6 she ran everywhere and sang instead of speaking because, and I quote, "I don’t believe that words alone can accurately illustrate my emotions". At 9 she was skinny. At 13 she was beautiful. At 14 she was gone.

 

 **Letters**   
_(Romance)_

“They want you to go.”

“I know.”

“They’re very proud.”

“Why are we talking about this?”

“I’m very proud.”

“That’s what matters.”

“I don’t want you to go.”

“I know.”

“But you will?”

“Yes.”

“Who will keep me company those nights when I can’t sleep?”

“You don’t need me.”

“Yes I do.”

“I’ll write letters.”

“I know.”

“I know you know.”

“I don’t understand that. Why don’t they have a vid link?”

“We’ve already been through this.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“You’ll write?”

“Long, long letters. It will be romantic.”

“Yeah.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

 

 **Dear Simon,**   
_(Passion)_

Rough paper, hand made. India ink bought with my allowance. A brush made of my hair and bamboo brought from home. I tell him of hot skin and the fact that even this place is no challenge for me. I tell him how my body is changing and how I like it and I think he would too. I tell him that I see him lying on the couch in his room. His shoes are kicked off, his shirt hangs open, and one hand rests on his chest while he thinks of me. I tell him that I want.

 

 **Eclipse**   
_(Intimacy)_

He pulled the comb through her long hair, tugging too hard when it caught near the ends. She whimpered and tried to pull away.

“I’m sorry _mei-mei_ , just sit still for one more minute and I’ll fix it.”

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder then began to gently detangle her hair with his fingers. He worked quietly for a few minutes and eventually smoothed down the last rebellious locks.

“I can’t fix it.”

His vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears and he turned her in his arms to hold her against his chest that heaved with sobs.

“God, River. I can’t fix you.”

 

 **Branded**   
_(Commitment)_

“Light it.”

On Earth-That-Was they would mark criminals; sear images onto your flesh to warn everyone of what you were. As much as they say it isn’t, love is a crime. A crime I have committed better and with more truth than many could ever imagine. I knew this day would come eventually and I am glad that she is here with me. The flames are all around us, but the heat of her small body against mine puts them to shame. I can taste the berries and her skin and that is more than enough. She always was. She always will be.


End file.
